Liquid crystal displays are used as flat-screen display apparatuses. In the liquid crystal displays, a backlight that irradiates an entire surface of a liquid crystal panel from the back is used, and the liquid crystal displays can be roughly classified into a direct type and an edge-light type depending on structures of the backlights. Since light enters from a side surface of a light guide plate to be emitted uniformly from an upper surface of the light guide plate to the liquid crystal panel in the edge-light type, there has been a drawback that it becomes more difficult to illuminate the entire panel uniformly with high luminance as the display becomes larger. Therefore, a backlight of a current large-size display is provided with a plurality of fluorescent lamps to obtain desired characteristics (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, in recent years, aiming at additionally reducing a thickness and weight, prolonging a lifetime, and reducing an environmental load of backlights of large-size displays and also at improving moving-image characteristics by flash control, using a light-emitting diode as a light source is attracting attention. In a case of emitting white light to illuminate a liquid crystal panel in such a backlight that uses a light-emitting diode, it is general to realize white light by combining light of light-emitting diodes of three colors of R, G, and B by lighting them up at the same time, or covering a circumference of a blue-color light-emitting diode chip of a blue-color light-emitting diode that is used as the light-emitting device with a phosphor-containing resin to thus convert a color of light into white.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-108635